


Unwinding

by hxpefrye



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxpefrye/pseuds/hxpefrye
Summary: There's a few things that can help Reyes Vidal unwind, one of which was his whiskey. Of course. Either it was a drink at Kralla's Song or Tartarus, he always indulges into the sweet, smooth burning of alcohol running through his veins.But occasionally, when he hasn't had the proper time to actually sit down and have a drink, he's left with few other options — which was smoking.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> literally inspired by oscar issac edits on ig lmao this fic came out of nowhere but i just really loved how it turned out <3 so i hope you guys enjoy it!

There's a few things that can help Reyes Vidal unwind, one of which was his whiskey. Of course. Either it was a drink at Kralla's Song or Tartarus, he always indulges into the sweet, smooth burning of alcohol running through his veins.

But occasionally, when he hasn't had the proper time to actually sit down and have a drink, he's left with few other options — which was smoking.

He wasn't a frequent smoker, in fact, he rarely does. But back in the Milky Way, young Reyes Vidal who was trying to survive through his life, he held a box of cigarettes on hand. Something about the hot burn of smoke through his throat and exhaling the remains makes him feel content.

When he arrived to Andromeda, there wasn't really much time for him to smoke when the munity happened. He eventually moved to drinking than smoking, as it was the easiest and fastest way to wash away his stress.

But there were those days where melancholy filled in his chest, that heaviness that made him miss the taste of Earth whiskey and the smell of cigarettes and tobacco back home.

This was one of those days.

Reyes woke up this morning on his bed, feeling more hungover than he ever felt and he hasn't even _drank_ anything last night.

He rubbed his tired eyes and face, chasing away the sleepiness telling him to go back to another five minute nap, he decided against it. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision to his familiar not-so familiar white ceiling of his apartment.

He groaned, he was having a migraine. The back of his eyes hurt more than usual.

Reyes looked over to his side and his expression softened, seeing the young Pathfinder next to him — still asleep, beautiful and _perfect_.

He quirked a small smile, brushing his boyfriend's cheek softly, trying to not wake the young man up. He gazed over those stubbled cheeks and the pretty eyelashes and eventually his gaze looked down to the purple and red bruises on his neck. A little reminder of last night's activities.

Reyes chuckled quietly, to himself in particular. He leaned in slowly, to give the young man a soft kiss on the forehead before Reyes slipped away from the sheets.

The older man reached into his nightstand, searching through his belongings and found a box of cigarettes and an old-fashioned lighter he smuggled before leaving the Milky Way — one of the few things he'd brought from home.

Reyes quietly reached into the pair of pants thrown away hazardly last night, immediately slipped them on and walked out of the bedroom and headed to the balcony of his apartment. He was immediately welcomed with the lavender colours of the Kadaran sky.

Looking up to the sky, he took an appreciative look at Kadara's beauty before taking one cigarette out of its box and placed it between his lips, lighting it up. The white ends of the cigarette burned and the smell of the standard tobacco filled his nose. The older man inhaled slowly and exhaled a relieved breath of smoke.

_It still tastes good._

For a 600-year old cigarette, it was still in good shape.

Reyes took a few smokes as he leaned against the railing — shoulders hunched down in a relaxed state, enjoying the high of the smoke burning his throat when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. Immediately, a pair of strong hands wrapped around his frame.

"I smell cigarettes." Scott slurred, hoarse voice still laced with sleep as he placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Reyes chuckled, leaning into his boyfriend's warmth, it felt good to just be in your loved one's embrace. "It is."

He felt Scott grinning as the man pulled away from the hug and leaned against the railing of the balcony with Reyes. "I didn't know you smoke."

"Used to." Reyes said as the cigarette between his fingers was stolen away by greedy hands of his boyfriend. He smiled amusingly as he brought Scott closer to him by the waist, kissing his head sweetly.

He watched as the young man placed the cigarette between his lips and inhaled a good amount. A puff of smoke immediately came out of his lips. The older man raised a brow.

"Do _you_ smoke?"

Scott grinned as he took another good smoke. " _Used to_." He purred, mimicking his boyfriend's words. Reyes rolled his eyes playfully.

"But, fuck, I haven't tasted tobacco in so long. Where did you get this?" Scott puffed out another exhale of smoke before reaching to place the cigarette between his boyfriend's lips.

"I have my ways." Reyes smirked as he took another good smoke from Scott's fingers, both of them sharing the cigarette back and forth.

Scott snickered as he rested his head on Reyes' shoulder, watching the beautiful view of Kadara with him.

Eventually the burnt ends of cigarette was slowly falling, the shorter it was becoming as they both exchanged the cigarette. Reyes then took the final smoke and stubbed the lit part of the cigarette into a readied small smoke tray he had on hand.

After that, Reyes nuzzled closer to Scott, his nose digging his boyfriend's cheek and kissing down to the numerous hickies on his boyfriend's neck. His breath still reeks of cigarettes — but so does Scott's.

Scott enjoyed the warm butterfly kisses on his neck, leaning in further in his boyfriend's embrace. The kisses were so soft and sweet, it sent a chill through Scott's body as their bodies shared the warmth.

Reyes reached back up again to capture Scott's lips but before he could even do that, Scott's hand softly pushed the man's mouth away from him. "Fuck, your breath smells _horrible_."

Scott was wearing a gorgeous smile on his face, a chuckle escaping those lips. It made Reyes only want to kiss him even more.

Reyes laughed, he kissed the palm of the man's hand before pushing it away. "Your breath smells just as horrible."

Scott grinned, giggling before reaching up to cup his boyfriend's face. "I know."

Reyes immediately met those lips, the smell of their cigarette breaths overwhelms his nose. But he didn't care, all he cared are Scott's lips softly slotted to his lips. Reyes felt the migraine he had before slowly disappeared as he shared the cigarette kisses with Scott.

He concluded, one of the other things that can help him unwind didn't limit him to only whiskey and cigarettes but also a _person_.

And that person was Scott.


End file.
